Recently, with the development of IoT (Internet of Things), communication with various devices has become possible. More specifically, with the development of communication technologies, machine to machine (MtoM) has been upgraded to IoT based on Internet. In this respect, users may receive surrounding information sensed by various surrounding devices through communication. Also, the users may desire to change a surrounding environment to a desired environment by controlling various devices on the basis of the sensed surrounding information.